


Tracked Tags

by JulesDontDraw (xoruik)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoruik/pseuds/JulesDontDraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DROPPED]</p><p>Hide finds out that Kaneki uses Tumblr for more than just pictures of cats and memes. </p><p>shameless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the Safe Word Is...

In hindsight, Kaneki should’ve seen this coming. He wasn’t entirely conspicuous in his actions, and-despite what he thought- he wasn’t covering his tracks very well. All Hide really needed was an inkling of an idea and about 30 minutes of free time and he would have found everything out.

So, Kaneki being the ignorant person he is, didn’t notice anything wrong when he got home from class tonight. He thought nothing of it when Hide attacked him almost immediately after he closed the door behind him.

“Hello, t-to you too,” he managed between breathy kisses. In response, Hide pulled a few inches away and stared at him with a glazed over expression that ran a shiver down Kaneki’s spine. “What’s gotten into you…?”

“You’re just so sexy, and I just, I just love you so much.” Hide leaned back into kiss Kaneki again. This time it was slow, languid and deliberate in movement. He wrapped his arm around the small of Kaneki’s back and pulled him closer in the tender way he knew Kaneki liked so much.

Out of breath, Kaneki pulled away again, “But…but, I’ve been at classes all day,” he said still confused about the sudden onslaught if nothing else.

Without hesitation, Hide replied, “I’ve been thinking about you this whole time.” Kaneki was noticeably dumbfounded, but Hide carried on. “About doing things with you…doing things _to you._ ” His emphasis on the last two words turned into a purr that put a hitch in Kaneki’s breath and a bat to his eyelashes.

“Wh-what kind of things?” Kaneki asked. Of course, Hide had always been up to fool around, and there have always been times when he was excited to engage in such lewd exercises, but never like this. And not before 4pm either.

“All sorts of things,” Hide whispered into Kaneki’s ear, “everything, and anything.” He ended the thought with a nip on his lobe, which earned a breathy yelp from the black haired boy.

Hide didn’t stop there, though, “But, of course, I was patient. I waited for you while the day dragged on.” He brought his right hand up to caress Kaneki’s neck. “I never act on my urges without you, Kaneki. That would be very _selfish._ ”

What was that? Was that a tinge of anger in his voice? It felt like…, was Hide accusing him of something?

“What do you mean?” He tried to keep his voice as casual as possible, despite being pinned against the wall.

“Nothing in particular…why? Are you feeling guilty, Kaneki?” The way Hide breathed his name had his mind spinning in ways that weren’t the purest.

“N-no, you just…, I just, I don’t really know…why…you would say that, Hide…,” Kaneki was tripping over his words now. He was trying his best to concentrate and form coherent sentences, but he felt not unlike a hare cornered by a wolf.

“I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t, I don’t know, be looking for naughty things on the internet while I was away.”

Oh, shit.

Kaneki didn’t have a rebuttal, he didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? He was caught red-handed.

“What’s that? No defense?”

“I, I, I didn’t mean anything by it, Hide.” There was no use in hiding it, “I just, sometimes, you know, I get bored when you’re gone and…I just…,” How was Kaneki supposed to explain himself? Oh, you know, Hide sometimes I just get really horny and I look at stuff on the internet to relieve that, as you do.

“So you thought that the internet would be better to solve your,” Hide pauses for a moment and rubs his thigh between Kaneki’s legs, “ _problems_ than me? I’m hurt, Ken.”

Kaneki didn’t know how to reply, he couldn’t. The constant pressure on his groin and Hide’s breath on his ear wasn’t really helping him form coherent thoughts anyway.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me about these things, Kaneki?” Hide was rubbing him with his leg now.

“Wha-what thing-ings, Hide?”

“The things you have on your Tumblr.” Hide pauses to lick the shell of Kaneki’s ear, “your tracked tags. I didn’t know you were into those things, Kaneki, you naughty, naughty boy.”

“I, I,” Kaneki was stumbling over his words even more now, his breath coming in raspy waves. “It’s too embarrassing, Hide…”

“Too embarrassing to even share with your loving boyfriend?” Hide’s rubbing came faster now. “Things like voyeurism, like crossdressing, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I, I thought that you would,” his breath hitches, “would think I, I’m weird.”

“Ken, I can be a bit weird too. And,” he starts to grind against Kaneki harder, “It looks like we have a lot of common interests.” His speech comes in whispers now, sweet and sultry with an underlying tone of something more sinister. “BDSM, role play, edging, masturbation…”

“Hiii-Hide, I, I’m,” Kaneki lolled his head forward and grabbed onto Hide’s shirt for any type of purchase he could find.

“Rough sex, threesomes,” Hide was quiet for a minute to take in nothing but Kaneki’s sweet whispers and cut off moans. He was going to reach his climax soon.

“But you know what I like the most?” His voice was barely a whisper now, “Orgasm denial.”

With one swift movement, Hide pulled away. He met his gaze with Kaneki, who looked dumbfounded and breathless.

“Hi-de, wh…,” He breathed, staring back with a glazed over look in his eyes.

“Finish it.” Hide replied to his unspoken question simply and sternly.

“Fi-fi-sh.”

“You heard me. Be a good boy and finish it.” Hide stands another step back and shoves his hands in his pockets, a blank look on his face.

What to do, oh, what to do? Kaneki’s mind was spinning and he was half expecting to wake up in their bed in a cold sweat and drool on his pillow. On one hand, this was really, really hot. On the other hand, this was really, really embarrassing.

“Kaneki? I’m waiting.”

Hide was never supposed to find these things out. These most intimate imaginations that were never meant to come to life, which were destined to die in the depths of his mind. If anyone were to find out about them, their opinion of Kaneki would surely change forever.

But, there was no going back at this point. He decided to get it over with and mull over the ramifications when he was of better mind.

Shakily, Kaneki brought his hand down to his pants. He hesitated, and looked up at Hide to make sure he was serious and he really wished he hadn’t. Hide was staring at him with such intensity that he almost spent right then and there.

With resolve, he squinted his eyes shut and shove his hand down his pants. He worked unceremoniously, stroking himself unevenly and rapidly. He bit his lip and whimpered through his teeth as he came in his underwear.

Kaneki slid against the wall to the floor. He shuddered as the aftershock continued to come over him in waves.

Hide lowered himself down next to him and brought him into a hug. He shushed and cooed at Kaneki, rubbing his back and kissing his neck. “I’m sorry, Kaneki, I love you, I’m sorry you can’t share these things with me. I love it too.”

Once Kaneki caught his breath, he meekly replied, “I…, that was so…, hot.” He flushed and nuzzled into Hide, wrapped his arms around him.

“Well, good, because I don’t think I got my fix just yet…,” he paused and ran a hand through Kaneki’s hair as he thought, “but we should probably have a safe word from now on, okay?” When Kaneki nodded, he continued, “What do you want it to be?”

“Hmmm…how about, ‘Sunshine?’”

With a mischievous smirk, Hide kissed Kaneki tenderly. “I’d like that.”


	2. In the Library

It started with an innocent game of footsie. Well, more-or-less.

Kaneki had been under the impression that when Hide said he wanted to try things out with him, he meant strictly in the bedroom. He realized afterwards how stupid that seemed, but at the time he was sure that they would at least start out slow. Something like a pair of fluffy hand cuffs or maybe some of that special lube that makes things tingly.

Hide knew him too well. Only a lifelong friend would be able to be able to tell both what Kaneki expected and what Kaneki wanted. Even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself.

It was a quiet afternoon in the library. Kaneki and Hide sat at a table situated in a more secluded section of the building. Right by the reference books that people rarely used because none of them were printed after 1980. This is where they got most of their studying done. It was quiet enough to get lost in their work, but it was also far away enough that they could talk above a whisper if they chose to do so.

It was a normal Tuesday. They always met in that spot after Kaneki’s morning class to study for Trigonometry Hide had at 2PM. Kaneki was never sure if the arrangement was more because Hide wanted Kaneki’s help or if he just wanted to see him. Either way, though, he was just happy for the time together.

“Mmm…, you forgot to carry the two, I think.” Kaneki pointed to a certain point on Hide’s page, “right there. I think that’s the problem.”

“Ah, fuck,” Hide grabbed his paper back from Kaneki, “I always get so tripped up with the easy stuff.”

“That’s because you’re always rushing through the problems.” Kaneki wagged his finger at Hide, a chiding motion. “You need to take your time and make sure you’re doing things right.”

“I know, but I really hate math…,” Hide groaned at his work while he erased it.

Kaneki gave Hide a sheepish grin and started to scribble numbers and symbols on to his own paper.

It went on like that for a half hour or so. After that, that’s when things started to go downhill. See, Kaneki tends to fidget when he concentrates. Clicking a pen, dog earing a paper, or shaking his leg. Anything was fine as long as he wasn’t completely still. There’s no reason why he does it, it’s just calming.

So, out of reflex, he started to play footsie with Hide. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything, it just happened. But apparently, it did mean something to Hide. Or maybe he was just waiting for an opening. Either way, that’s what Kaneki thinks set things off.

“Hey, Kaneki,” Hide piped up, popping their bubble of silence.

He looked up from his textbook, silently welcoming the much-needed distraction from his math induced hell. Hide was looking at him with an odd gaze. It was like a calm shrouded in something he couldn’t quite pin.

“Can you help me with this problem?”

“Sure,” Kaneki reached his hand out, “let me see your homework.”

“No,” Hide beckoned for him to come over, “come show me.”

“What?”

“I wanna know how you do it.”

Kaneki tilted his head to the side. “Well, alright.”

This was where his suspicions first started to rise. Though it was a simple and innocent request, something just seemed…off.

He circled the table and leaned over Hide’s work from behind him, unashamed of their closeness. He hummed and he looked over the hastily scribbled numbers.

“What are you doing?” Hide looked up at him.

“What do you mean?”

“C’mere.” Hide pushed his chair back from the table and pat his lap in an inviting manner.

It took a few seconds for Kaneki to process what he meant. “You’ll use any chance you can get to cuddle, huh?” He snickered and sat himself on Hide’s lap. Once situated he craned his neck to look at Hide, “can you see the paper fine?”

“Yeah,” Kaneki felt Hide’s heat as he leaned against his back and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist.

“So let’s see,” Kaneki picked the sheet of paper up and examined it, “it looks like the question wants you to find out the height of the building, right?”

When he felt, rather than heard, Hide mumble a ‘yeah’ into his shoulder he continued on. “So they say that someone is looking at the building from 20 meters away. And you got the core concept. You found the hei-,” Kaneki bit his lip.

“Why’d you stop?”

What did he mean, ‘Why’d you stop?’ “I, I,” Kaneki breathed, “You-!” What Kaneki was trying to articulate was that Hide’s hands had wandered from their original resting place. One just so happened to have found itself on Kaneki’s groin and had started making languid kneading motions. Kaneki tried to ignore it. He had his pride, or what was left of it. And he thought that he could block it out. He tried. He failed.

“What was that?” There was a smugness in Hide’s voice. Kaneki wouldn’t allow it. He didn’t know why this game was happening, but he would win.

He grit his teeth. “It was nothing. I just, I just thought I saw someone…n-not that that would have been a bad thing.”

“Okay,” Hide said simply, to poorly cover up a light chuckle.

“So, um, like I was saying,” Kaneki tried his best to collect himself as Hide ground the heel of his palm into Kaneki’s jeans. “You found the height of the b-building, but you forgot the height of the person view, viewing it.”

Hide hummed, “Oh that makes sense.” His other hand was wandering. It traced a slow path from Kaneki’s knee to the inside of his thigh. He paused where he knew Kaneki was sensitive before moving it upward again and resting at the hem of his shirt. “So what do you do with that?”

“Well, Hi-ide,” he whined the other’s name more than he would’ve liked, “you just a-add it to the height you got earlier.” This was bad. His mind was starting to swim and he was losing focus fast.

“Is that really all it was? How lame. Well, I guess you were right Kaneki.”

Hide’s hand was wandering again, it slipped under his shirt and made its way up again. His fingers ghosted along his skin, a bit cold to the touch. “Um, um, Hi…de…,” Kaneki breathed. He brought his own hand up to his mouth and bit his knuckle. Maybe he was trying to distract himself, maybe he was trying to hold back any sultry sounds his voice box threatened to produce.

“You told me I went to fast and I ignored your advice anyway.” His hand made it up to Kaneki’s nipple, where he started to make small circles around. “But in my defense, I can have a hard time controlling myself.”

Kaneki groaned in to his hand as Hide picked up the pace with his massage. He was getting weak now, leaning forward on the table.

“Thank you for the help, Kaneki.” Hide kissed the back of his neck. Then he whispered in a low tone “How can I ever repay you?”

Kaneki spent in his jeans, collapsing against the table, welcoming the cool wood against his cheek as shivers ran up and down his spin.

Hide was rubbing his back now, talking in a sugary tone about things that didn’t really make sense to Kaneki in the moment.

He did catch one thing, though.

“Don’t worry, I brought you a change of clothes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally suppose to be sort of /r/holdthemoan esque but somehow this turned into a game of teasing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
